


Adultery Could Be Fun

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Adultery, Canon Compliant, I dont know how to tag, Multi, Post canon, They talk a lot, they meet in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Connor and Kevin meet outside a coffee shop years after Uganda.





	Adultery Could Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just all speech I wasn't in the mood to really add much description but I think it's kind of cute.

The hot chocolate was now on the floor.

Connor McKinley hardly had a chance to react or mourn the loss of his hot beverage before he heard a string of expletives and a promise that the person who had bumped ruthlessly into him would buy a new one. Connor didn't have a chance to even look at the idiots face before he went bumbling back to the counter.

"There you are, I hope you forgive me. I got them to add extra marshmallows and everything," the person said, his voice vaguely familiar.

"Right, thanks," Connor mumbled sourly. "See you then."

Connor went to walk away but was restricted by a hand on his wrist. Oh God, this was how he was going to die wasn't it? He was probably going to be murdered and all because he wanted a hot chocolate after his walk of shame.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" The person said, an inquisitive smile on their face.

"Should I?"

"I'd hope so," the man let go of Connor's wrist, an action Connor was very happy about.

"Can you just get this over with? If we fucked the other year then I'm sorry I don't remember you but I'm allowed to have a one night stand every now and again," Connor sighed, exasperated, clutching onto his hot chocolate for dear life.

"Wow, I've never heard you swear in my life! New York must be treating you well," the man led Connor to a table, despite the others protests.

"Look, I'm tired and I don't have time for this. Tell me who the hell you are so I can go home," Connor whined (although he wouldn't say he did).

"Kevin Price."

"Holy shit."

For now Connor could see the similarities. The same pearly white teeth grinned at him as they did in the Ugandan sun. His features looked the same despite a few stress lines that appeared to be permanent on his forehead. How Connor hadn't realised who it was before was a mystery, but now he could see the man whom he had once adored.

"Surprise."

" _Where the hell have you been_? Arnold said he hadn't seen you since your parents collected you from the airport. No one's heard from you! We thought you'd _died_ or something," Connor felt a million different emotions flood through his body; relief, anger, hopefulness.

"Yeah, I got married and had to stay in Salt Lake for a while," Kevin ran a hand through his hair that had less volume than it did previously. "I only moved here recently because of my job."

"You got married? Where was my invitation?" Connor mocked.

Kevin didn't appreciate the joke, instead his smile turned to a frown. "My parents took away all contacts that you gave me. I couldn't have invited you if I wanted to."

"Is that even legal?" Connor asked, taking the lid off his drink, letting the steam out. 

"Probably, I don't know."

"So, how many kids have you got then? I bet there's like a million little Kevins running around somewhere." _Who should have also been little Connor_ s Connor refrained from speaking his mind.

"None and I don't plan on having any either if I can help it."

"Why?"

"Because my parents will get involved and make the kid become a super devout Mormon and make them believe in bull like that. My wife wants loads though, so I'm considering persuading her to commit adultery so that I can at least divorce her."

"But that's horrible."

"I know, Hasa Diga Eebowai as they say."

"You've changed."

"Well yeah, I've become the provider for a house that doesn't have any kids in it so I was bound to become a little cynical. Anyway, what have you been doing? Any boyfriends, a husband?"

"I don't have anyone. It's just mainly sex, a lot of sex. You actually caught me on one of my weekly walk of shames."

"You _have_ changed."

"Doesn't everyone though?"

Kevin mumbled in agreement.

"I didn't really change though, I came out of my shell, both literally and metaphorically," Connor smiled.

"You came out?!"

"Well, yeah, my parents were actually okay with it which was a big shocker. Turns out they always knew and were just waiting for me to bring a boy back home."

"Did you bring a boy back home?" Kevin asked tentatively.

"No, I couldn't. Not after you."

"I wanted there to be an us, y'know?"

"I know, but there couldn't have been, not when Arnold said how mad your parents were for failing your Mission. What would they have said if there was an us?"

"They said that it was wrong and perverse."

"Wait, you told them?!"

"Yeah, they offered to get me some help to fix it, threw a girl at me, and the next thing I know I'm at the alter not marrying you."

"I'm sorry," Connor said, a what he hoped is a warm smile playing on his lips.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, really. I shouldn't have told them, I should have tried harder to stay with Arnold and Naba. How are they anyway?"

Connor didn't comment on the change of subject.

"They're really good, they live in a little village in England now, I go and visit them twice a year. Arnold published a book - there's talk of it being made into a movie!"

"That's amazing!"

"I know, Naba is doing some sort of degree in social work which I can tell she's enjoying."

"And what about you?"

"I teach musical theatre for teens, they're all so good, I wish I was that good at tap at fourteen, my god."

"So, no Broadway?"

"It's a hard market, I audition but so far there's nothing. The teaching pays well, surprisingly so I'm good for a while. So, what do you do?"

"I'm the Mission President for the state. It's stressful, but most of the Elders mean well. If one of them creates a new religion I will probably start crying."

"At least there are no Warlords."

"True but I'm expecting at least one of them to get shot at - not everyone likes Mormons surprisingly."

"It'll only get bad if one of them starts preaching about fucking frogs."

"I missed this."

"Yeah, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"You have a wife and I'm not going to be that person."

"Why not?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"You're impossible."

"I figured we gathered that in Uganda."

"Look, if you want to talk to me sometime, have my number," Connor scribbled his number on a napkin. "I've got a class in an hour and I really need a shower."

"Okay."

"It was nice speaking to you."

"I loved you."

Connor walked from the coffee shop, his heart pounding with warmth for the first time in months. And although he said he was not going to be that person, he would find himself in compromising situations with Kevin Price for the next year until Kevin finally filed for a divorce on the grounds of adultery. 

 


End file.
